


The Intern

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous, friendzoned,  Richard Plantagenet, brother of Edward Plantagenet of ‘Plantagenet and Neville Law Firm’,  is hired to spy on his childhood love, Anne Neville, on behalf of Richard Neville, her Father when he finds out that his daughter is seeing Edward Lancaster the heir of the rival law firm ‘Lancaster and Anjou Lawyers’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

“You know why you are here, right?” Richard Neville asked twenty year old Richard Plantagenet, tossing a file to him.  
“Your receptionist said something about a late internship? Since I forgot to apply on-time?”

Richard Neville nodded.

“This wont be a normal internship.”  
“It wont?” The younger Richard asked. Richard Neville shook his head.  
“It wont.”  
“Why do you have that serious face on, Richard? You are scaring me.”  
“This is about Anne.”  
Anne. That simple, classic and yet regal name caught his attention.  
“Is Annie okay?”Richard Plantagenet asked.  
“She is, but she isn’t. She is seeing that Lancaster boy. She could have dated anyone and I would have not meddled but she is her rebellious phase. And since the”  
“You want my to spy on her? If she finds out, she would skin me alive. She’s into Game of Thrones, Richard. She really fancies the Bolton bastard.”  
“When you were a little boy you wanted to fight bad guys, save the damsel in distress.”  
“Anne’s not a damsel in distress.”  
“Didn’t you want to be like James Bond?”  
That question sent Richard Plantagenet into thinking. He wanted to be James Bond, but he was not. He was just Richard, born in the powerful family of lawyers the Plantagenets.  
“Yes.”  
“Then this would be your chance to be Richard 007.”  
“I don’t know Richard,” Richard Plantagenet started, “Anne is my friend. She is my–”  
“She is your childhood love. I know that. You got so goofy, silly and idiotic sometimes when you were around her. Now, go ahead take a chance. I prefer to have her running around with you than with that boy.”  
“I don’t know Richard. Anne is my friend.”  
“The deeper you get in the friendzone, the harder it is to get out. It was like that with her mother. I was practically her weeping handkerchief. You do not want to be Anne’s handkerchief when that Lancaster boy dumps her just like he did with your cousin, right?”

Richard Plantagenet shook his head, “No.”

“Well, I expect you to have a report this Friday. The deadline is before the Winter Holidays. I want him our of our lives, and you in his place.”  
“Are you pimping me to Anne.”  
“For goodness sake, Richard! Of course not. I just want Anne to be in good hands. I can trust you with her, right? Or do I have to go to Lovell instead?”  
“I am okay.” Richard said, “Perfectly fine with it. But as for my internship?”  
“It would be settled, I would have an intern doing your internship work.”  
“Okay.”  
“Richard . . . if Annie kills me, my blood is in your hands.”  
“No it would be not. It was your fault. All of this is actually your fault. Your blood would be in your hands. You should have dated her before, and told her something when she changed clothes in front of you. Now off you go. I want my little girl back!”

Richard Plantagenet took a deep breath when he stepped out of the building. He logged into Instagram and searched for Anne. She had posted a pic of her and Edward Lancaster. Both of them were kissing each other. 

“He is just doing this to piss off Richard!” He sighed as continued to look through her albums.  
“Oh Anne!”


	2. The Offer

Richard went to class the next day. He was the teacher’s assistant for the World History professor. He had a pile of exams on his hands. He wrote in the board that the Professor was not going to go that day, but that he had left work and no one was to leave the lecture room after they answered the questions, and that they would only get the exams if they gave back the questions.

As usual, Anne was done during the first twenty minutes. Richard looked through the papers, and then gave Anne her exam.

She got an 89%.

“Richard?” Anne asked, “Why do I have an 89%?”  
“Because you got two questions wrong and forgot to write your surname.”  
“But you know my surname is Neville. We practically are siblings. You know my handwriting.”  
“Have you read the syllabus Little Anne?” Richard asked her. 

He was trying to maintain himself as much distant as possible, even though it hurt him when she said that they were practically siblings.

“I have.”  
“Professor Barnard is really picky on that. Its rule number seventeen.”  
“Richard, please. Just sign here and give me the extra point. We’ll both be happy.”  
“Aren’t you happy already with Lancaster.”  
“You know sound like one of Dad’s spies-slash-interns.” Anne said.  
“Your Daddy now spies on you?”  
“Of course he does, Richard. I am rather surprised that he hasn’t gotten to you already. Or has he?”  
“I don’t understand.” He was a good liar. At least he thought.  
“Of course you don’t . . . but Richard, Professor Barnard hates me. This . . . this is the only class I am actually struggling with.” Anne said as she sat on the desk, “If Dad sees this, he would be really mad.”  
“Professor Barnard is just strict, Anne. You have to learn to follow rules.”  
“Richard, I have a 72% in the class. Before this class I had a 4.0 GPA.”

Richard knew what he was going to do. He loved the young woman in front of him. He loved the way she talked, and how smart she actually was. But he also wanted to have a Neville recommendation letter. He did not wanted to work for his brother’s Law Firm. He already had George for that. He wanted to do his own thing. He wanted to join the UN or Secret Service, or to work for an Intelligence Agency where he would actually be doing counter-surveillance. Now, he knew how to get Anne.

“I can tutor you. If you want.”  
“I don’t need a tutor, Richard. I need a different professor.”  
“Well, it is pass drop-week Anne. But I can tutor you on how to answer Professor Barnard’s exams.”  
Anne looked at him skeptically, crossing her arms against her chest and asking, “What’s in it for you?”  
“Helping an old friend.”  
“Old friend?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.” He said trying to sound serious, while in the inside, he was just melting.

She was driving him insane.

“We are more than friends, Richard. You are like a big brother to me.” Anne said.

It was like he was being slammed against the wall by Lancaster, ‘You are like a big brother to me’.

“My point.” Richard said.  
“Siblings do not help each other out.” Anne pointed out.  
“That’s the thing Little Annie. I am not really your brother, and you are not my sister.”  
“What’s in it for you?”  
“Catching up with an old friend-slash-sibling?”  
“You are doing this for free?” She asked him.  
“Of course not. You have to pay me. I charge 35 dollars per hour.”  
“Isn’t that a little expensive?”  
“Aren’t you Anne Neville?”  
“Indeed I am.” Anne answered.  
“Well, $35.00 is like pocket change to you.”  
“You are not supposed to charge me.” Anne pointed out.  
“But I cannot give you special treatment.”  
“Why not?”  
“I cannot show favouritism towards you.”  
“I am your favourite?” She asked him in an aw.  
“Well, I know you are smart.”  
Anne smiled at him. “I need you to tutor too Edward. He is doing worst than me.”  
“I think I read somewhere . . . I think it was on a ‘ee’ card where it said ‘It doesn't matter how you're doing on your finals as long as your future husband is acing his.”  
“The thing Richard, is that he is not my husband yet.”  
Yet. Yet! What did she mean when she said ‘yet’.  
“So on Wednesday. At what hour you can meet us?” Richard looked at her and sighed.  
“Let me check. Give me a moment.” Richard said as he gave Mary Scott her exam.  
“Here Mary. Good job.” Richard said with a smile.  
“Were you flirting with her?” She asked him.  
“Why are you jealous?”  
“On Wednesday, at what hour?" Anne said annoyed, " I have morning classes and I also have one class to make up at three o’clock.”  
“Friday, 7:00pm.”  
“Edward can’t that day. His Mother needs him for you know what.”

Richard took a deep breath and sighed. He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

“You come then.”  
“I can’t. I am going with him.”  
“You are going with him?” He asked her getting tense to the point where he broke his red pen on his hand.  
“I am sorry Richard, but he is my boyfriend. You are not going that day?”  
“I already spoke with Ned.”  
“Oh well. We are not that different after all.” Anne pointed out.  
“I am just doing my job, Anne.” Richard said, “What I feel or what I think does not matter.”  
“It wasn’t their fault.” Anne said.  
“I do not want to talk about it. Okay? How about–”  
“You know what? I’ll go Friday.” Anne smiled.  
“Good!” Richard said.  
“I’ll see you on Wednesday.” Anne said.  
“See you then.” Richard waved her off, still staring at her. 

He started reading her questions and he understood what Anne was trying to say, but he knew that when the professor would read them that he would mark them wrong. Anne’s writing style was too straight forward. She needed to censor the way she said things.

“Annie, Annie, Annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this one? Let me know!


	3. Overnight

Richard was reading through Anne’s past essays. She had a sharp tongue even when she wrote. He knew that she was right, but the history professor was so pacifistic that he did not liked Anne’s aggressiveness.

“It is well written.” Anne pointed out.  
“Perfectly.” Richard accepted, “But calling Louis XVI an ‘incompetent king’ was not.”  
“C’mon Richard!” Anne groaned.  
“If I was your professor, I would not read more of your essay because I like that you are daring in your essay. But he does not like that. He wants you to answer in a specific way. Don’t use words like those Anne. For him, they are aggressive.”  
“The book called him incompetent.”  
“Do you have a PH.d in History?” He asked her.  
“Do you have one?” She asked him making him laugh. 

He really loved her attitude and was glad that it had not changed.

“I am just saying. I want you to write–”  
“I am not going to write a thing for you. All I want is that you give me the questions before the exam. Nobody knows you are tutoring me.”  
“Your plaything knows.”  
“He is not my plaything. Second, he wont say a thing because he would be getting the questions as well.”  
“I could give you the questions. Only to you.”  
“That’s not fair.” Anne said.  
“You know that I could walk to the Dean’s office and tell him that you are bribing me.”  
“I am not bribing you.” Anne said.  
“Who is he going to believe in?”  
“What happened to you?” Anne asked.

Richard sighed. He could say that whole thing. My Dad and my Brother died. You are now dating the heir to the sub-company that is responsible for my Father’s and Brother’s death. I am jealous of him because he is the one who kisses you. I am mad with myself for not stepping out of my comfort zone. I am madly in love with you. Always have, and you see me like a big brother. I am the Lord of the Friendzone.

“I grew up in a family of lawyers.” Richard answered instead.  
“So did I.” Anne replied.  
“You are going to be a lawyer, aren’t you?”

Anne nodded.

“I am not.”  
“Do you still want to be like James Bond?” Anne asked him as she grabbed her phone.  
“Give me that!” Richard said snatching it from her hand.  
“I am tired, Richard. And that is my phone.” Anne complained, “I pay for it.”  
“No you do not. Your Dad does. Now I want you to answer this.”

Anne read the question. It was really simple. It was only one question.

“Do you think that Richard III of England really killed his nephews?”

“It depends–”  
“Do not tell me! Just write it!” Richard said, as he gave her his red pen.  
“I don’t like red pens. Do you have a black one?”

Richard rolled his eyes and looked in his satchel. He had three black pens but he decided not to give one to her.

“No I do not.”  
“Yes you do. Give me that!” Anne said taking the satchel from his hands  
“Anne!” Richard stood up and took it from her, pushing her to the chair, “Just write it.”

Anne laughed, mumbling something under her breath.

“And do not base your answer on the Olivier’s production, or The White Queen.”

That made Anne laugh.

“If you make conversation, Richard, you will end up like him. Dead on a battlefield.”  
“Do it. I will see from purgatory who else will help you pass the class?”  
“Burn!” Anne teased.  
“You are the one who is paying. It is now nine o’clock Anne.”  
“I am tired, Richard!”  
“Do you think I am not?”  
“You can’t be tired! You are a robot.” Anne said.  
“Funny.”  
“Hello-I-am-Richard-Plantagenet-I-am-hot-I-am-smart-I-must-do-this-I-must-do-that-I-like-to-boss-Anne-” Anne said in a robot voice.  
“Funny. You are the one who is paying.”  
“Actually, I am not. Daddy is!” Anne laughed hysterically. 

Richard now knew that Anne was tired. Her laughter was non-stop, and she laughed non-stop only when she was tired or something was really funny.

“I want to go to my bed. I– would you accompany me to the college pub?”  
“No. You are not even twenty one. Nor am I. Therefore, we cannot legally go and drink.” Richard snapped.  
“Richard!”

Anne was getting clingy now. She had gotten up from her chair and sat besides him. She had her arms around his neck. 

“Let’s call it a day, okay?” He said as he felt his blood pressure rise to Anne’s gentle touch.  
“Yes!" Anne jumped, "That is why you are my favourite Plantagenet. Do you know that?”  
“Didn’t you told George that when he gave you a ride to the airport during summer.”  
“You do not get my point.”  
“And you have not paid me yet!” Richard said.  
“Do you accept credit cards?” Anne asked with a smile.  
“C’mon. I’ll drive to your dorm. I'll just give your father this receipt.”  
“Okay.”

Anne fell asleep in the five minute car ride to her dorm. 

“Annie.” He gently shook her shoulder.  
Anne was a heavy sleeper.  
“ANNE!”

Anne woke up immediately.

“There is no need to yell, Richard. I am . . . oh no!”  
“What?” He asked.  
“My roommate.”   
“What’s wrong with her?”  
“You see that car? That’s her boyfriend’s car.”  
“So? Just don’t talk to them.”  
“You see that?” Anne said pointing to the window.  
“The candle.”  
“She always puts the candle there to let me know that her lover is loving her.”  
“The candle on the window has another meaning.”  
“Can you drive me to Izzy’s? Or to Ed–”  
“You can stay with me.” Richard said feeling courageous.  
“Edward wouldn’t like that.”  
“I am not driving to the other side of town just because of your plaything’s jealousy.”  
“He’s not jealous.”  
“Here or my place.”  
“I liked it better when you were more submissive.” Anne said.  
“Of course you did.” Richard said, “Here or my place.”  
“You sleep on the couch.” Anne said.  
“Whatever.” Richard said as he drove out of the dorm street. 

Anne was awake during the car ride, and when they got to his little flat, Anne made fun of him.

“I see that you are still ana-”  
“Uptight? I like my things in order, Anne. Leave that figurine there.”  
“This is actually my figurine.”  
“No it is not.”  
“You stole it from me. I knew it! I haven't seen her since I was like eight years old!”  
“I don’t steal.” Richard said, “If you left it in my room, that’s another business.”  
“I am stealing it back.”  
“Anne, just leave it there.”  
“It is mine!”  
“It was yours. Now it belongs to me.”  
“Why do you want a mermaid figurine?” She asked him as he took it away from her hands.  
“Because I see that it still pisses you off.” Richard said as he placed the mermaid back in the table.  
“Can I have another pillow?” Anne asked as Richard gave her a pillow and a blanket. “What’s this for?”   
“For you to sleep in the sofa.” Richard replied.  
“Oh honey, I do not do sofas.”  
“Good, because I am just asking you to sleep on it.” Richard said as he started to untie his tie, turning around to walk into his room.

Anne followed him.

“Richard!”  
“Good night Anne!” Richard said slamming the door in her face.

He smiled. He was making progress, he thought. Not on the task that Neville had asked him for, but to the fact that Anne was now arguing with him. He liked when they argued. When they did, Anne gave him a special look in her eyes that made him melt.  
________________________________________________

The next morning, Richard found his living room different. There was something different about it. He did not what it was, but it was different. There was something missing, or maybe was the fact that Anne was sleeping in his sofa, only wearing her bra and her boyshort panties. He was still in his pyjamas, and had completely forgot that she was here. He started to react. A part of his body actually. He went to the bathroom and had a shower, a quick one that made everything go to its correct place. He got dressed to walk his dog, but his dg was also smitten with Anne. 

Anne was still sleeping, with her mouth wide open, drooling on her cheek. His dog sleeping right besides her, curled up against the curve of her waist.   
He is like his master! Richard thought, but when he opened the can of his dog food, both of them woke up.

“What are you cooking?” Anne asked.  
“I am serving Oliver’s food. Here . . . here!” He started to tap his lap, but the dog looked at him and then at Anne.  
"Go on! Eat!" Anne said to the dog.  
“He loves me more.” Anne laughed. “I want IHOP.”  
“Then go.”  
“I don’t want to go alone.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because? It is depressing, and when I go alone, I end up eating two orders of pancakes, my omelet and club sandwich.” Anne said as she looked at her belly.  
“Can you–”

Richard threw her shirt and pants.

“Thanks!” Anne said as she straightened her pants.  
“Please, next time just ask me for a shirt and a pair of boxers.”  
“I sleep naked Richard.”  
“You do?” He asked amazed, "I wouldn't have minded."  
"Richard!"  
"I'm joking!"  
“Of course. I get too hot. Be happy that I wore my underwear.”  
“Now, drive me to IHOP!” Anne said as Richard stared at her chest.  
“Richard?”  
“Okay!” He said dumbfounded as he shifted his eyes from her cleavage to her blue eyes.  
“I’ll get dressed.”  
“Can I take a shower?” Anne asked.

Richard just nodded before she stood up, covering herself with the blanket that he knew he would never wash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I would like to know.  
> Elise


	4. An Invitation

Richard was cleaning his flat when his phone rang. It was an unknown number. He ignored, and continued to pass the vacuum on the carpet. His phone ran again. Unknown number, again.  
Richard has had bad experiences with telemarketers, and for the past month, no one had called him. He answered the phone.

“Look, I am not interested on buying encyclopaedias. We live on the 21st century. Everyone has access to internet. Everyone. I have wikipedia. Stop calling me!” Richard said hanging up the phone.

His phone ran again. He ignored it. His phone ran again, this time it said ‘Annie Neville’ on the caller id. 

“Anne!”  
“Richard . . . I can’t go today. Edward has tickets for this thing and I can’t make it.”  
“Where are you going?” Richard asked her.  
“There is this thing, and we are going.”  
“Where?”  
“Downtown.” Anne said as Richard opened his computer, goggling what was going on campus life.  
“Are you going to the Night of Sins party?” Richard asked.  
“Are you going?” She asked him.  
“Yes!”  
“Who are you going with?” Anne asked.  
“Do we have to bring a date?” Richard asked.  
“There would be a lust room, Richard.”  
“What are you trying to say?” Richard asked.  
“I got to go.”  
“Wait, how are you going to be dressed as?”  
“You’ll see!” Anne laughed, “If you do not have a date, I can call Vero. She is also looking for a date. She has a crush on you.”  
“Aren’t friends supposed to keep crushes secret?” He asked her.  
“I have had to beers. Things escape my lips . . . Edward no! Oh my . . . Richard I got to go!”  
Anne hung up the phone, and Richard instantly called his friend Katie who unlike him she was ‘hip and yet a bookworm’.  
“What?” Katie asked.  
“Are you going to the Sin party tonight?” Richard asked.  
“No. I am doing my final essay.” Katie answered as she pressed the speaker feature.  
“That is a month away.” Richard pointed out.  
“I know. But I am going to Australia this Holidays season.”  
“Can you accompany me?” He asked her.  
“Richard Plantagenet? Aren’t I the one who has to drag you out of your perfect little flat for a night of bowling?”  
“Shut up!”  
“Why do you want to go?”  
“I have to do something.”  
“Does this thing is a girl?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Is she named Anne?”  
Richard did not answer.  
“What are you wearing then?” She asked him instead, breaking the awkward silence.  
“I don’t know. Just come over and choose something on my wardrobe.”  
Katie sighed, “The things I do for you Plantagenet.”  
“Just get your skinny ass up here and tell me what to dress as.”  
“Do you think I’ll look good as greed?”  
“Maybe you should dress as gluttony. You are looking really skinny Kate.”  
“I know. I am just so stressed out with this exams and essays. I hardly have time to eat. I live on frozen yogurt and iced coffee.”  
“Maybe that is why you are so cold.” Richard joked making Kate hang up the phone.  
“Kate? Katherine?”

Richard got a text saying that she was going as lust and that he should to.

She was right, lust was the easiest one. He only had to wear pants and he was out of the door, and in the party. Kate came dressed in a lace dress, that looked really virginal yet at the same time looking like lust itself.

“You look . . .–”  
“I know, like a virgin prostitute.” Kate said as she entered.  
“You should wear black leather pants.” Kate said as she scratched his back.  
“What the hell!” Richard yelled.  
“You want to look like lust–”  
“I was thinking on going as greed, pride or sloth, but you said lust. There is no need to scratch me. You know I have sensitive skin.”  
“Well, the winner gets free shots, a spa treatment, free prophylactics.” Kate said as she scratched his chest.  
“Stop it!”  
“One in the back, one in your tummy, one in your chest–” Kate said as she scratched his chest, “One in each of your arms.”  
“What are you going to do with that?” He asked as when she took out of her purse a pink lipstick.  
“My scratches will fade, I am just here, making them stay alive.” Kate said as she coloured the scratches with her pink lipstick.  
“This feels really weird.” Richard sighed.

Kate started to peck his neck.

“What the hell!”  
“You have to look like a rockstar. This will make you look more like lust.”  
“Kiss marks?”  
“Maybe if you went out more, you’ll have a better imagination and more knowledge of the world and parties. Follow my lead, Richard.” Kate said pecking his chest, his stomach and then placing one in one of his hips.  
“Okay, that is too much, Kate. You are getting too much into this.”  
“Trust me, I would prefer to do this to a certain blonde guy that is studying abroad.”  
“How’s Luke by the way.”  
“Being a geek. Now, come on. We are ready. God you look hot!”  
“Do I?”  
“You have a nice body, Richard. I didn’t know that. You have nice shoulders and a nice back!”  
“Okay. Now, stop it.”  
“Okay. I’ll leave you alone, just wear this. I swear that I will leave you alone. I tell you before hand, I wont be sticking around you. You needed an invite, and I got you in. You wont follow me around. You mister, you are going to get laid tonight.”  
____________________________________________________________

Anne entered the building. It was really well done. Lust was the first room, then gluttony, then greed, sloth followed, wrath after it, then came the green room: envy, and finally the pride room.  
Anne was dressed as pride. She was wearing a crown, and the old Neville crest of her family. The dress was one that was completely red, and with a white ‘x’ on the middle. Lancaster was dressed as greed. Wearing a green robe, gold rings and chains. He was actually looking pretty lame, Anne thought.

“Who’s that?” Eleanor, a good friend of Anne said.

Anne looked back. She only saw someone who was wearing a mask.

“I don’t know. But it looks . . . good.”  
“To bad that you came here with Lancaster.” Eleanor said. They were sitting in the lust room.  
“I bet he is dressed as lust!” Eleanor added. “ Do you know him?”  
“I have no idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

Richard Plantagenet felt so out place in the party. Not because what is was happening around him, guys and girls kissing and almost . . . well, he just felt uncomfortable because he was semi naked and knew no one there. The only two persons he knew there were Katherine who was now in the greed room playing poker, and Anne Neville which he haven’t seen.

She had seen him, but she didn’t know who he was for he was wearing a mask.  
Anne bet one of her friends to ask the boy with the mask to dance, and that if something else happened, the next spa trip will be on her credit card.

“Hi!”

Richard looked back and saw a girl that was dressed as greed.

“Are you lust?” The girl asked.  
“No. I am not lost.”  
“No silly, are you dressed as lust? Lust?”  
“Oh! Yes! I am lust . . . not that I am lust . . . what I am trying to say is that I am dressed as the sin of lust. Not lust itself!”  
“Do I know you?” The girl asked.  
“Yes. We have three classes together.”  
“We do?” The girl asked.  
“Yes! We take–”  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” The girl interrupted him.  
“For what?” Richard innocently asked. This wasn’t clearly his crowd.  
“Do you want to sleep with me?”  
“No! Have you seen Anne Neville?” He asked her.  
“Just look for the girl with the crown and the crest, you ass!”  
“What did I say?” Richard asked as the girl walked away.  
“Richard!” He looked back and saw a girl with a crown and a red dress.  
“Who the hell are you?” He asked.  
“It’s Anne, Anne Neville.”  
“Annie!” He sighed.  
“You look good!” Anne said.  
“Thanks! How did you know that it was me?”  
"I know your hair from a mile away. What are you doing here?” Anne asked, “This is not exactly your crowd.”  
“Are you saying that I am a nerd?” Richard asked.  
“Yes!” Anne said. Richard smiled at her.  
“You’ve been working out.” Anne said as she touched his arm, making him smile.  
“You are pride, right?” He asked her.  
“Yes! You are lust!”  
Richard nodded, “Do I look like lust?”  
“Yes you do. The whole rockstar thing really nails it.”  
“The whole crest idea was a good one actually.”  
“Well, I am a Neville, aren’t I. I am actually surprised that you came as lust.”  
“Why?” Richard asked.  
“You are so reserved, and angel like.”  
“Angel like?” He asked surprised.

Reserved and angel like, that’s probably why he hasn’t gotten any with her.

“Well, you are just a good buy.”  
“Good boy?’  
“Yes, you are always hiding yourself in the library with long sleeves shirts, ties, surrounded by stacks of books. You should live a little, Richard.”  
“Like now?” He asked as Anne placed her arms around his neck.  
“Yes!”  
“I remember you used to like to dance, and a lot.” Anne said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I still do. But studying criminal justice is really time-consuming.”  
“And studying law isn’t?” Anne asked.  
“What are you trying to say.”  
“You have no excuse.”  
“I am still mourning, you know.” Richard pointed out.  
“You cannot mourn forever, Richard.”  
“Why isn’t your plaything dancing with you?” Richard asked changing the subject.  
“He isn’t my plaything, Richard. He is my boyfriend.”  
“If I was your boyfriend I would be dancing with you. Not looking like a fugly idiot with gold teeth.”  
“You saw him?” Anne said embarrassed.  
“You could do so much better.” Richard said.   
“Like whom?” Anne asked.  
“I don’t know.” Richard said, “Can we go outside? The music is driving me crazy. I want to talk to you.”  
“Can we talk later? The music is good!” Anne said, but when she saw Richard’s face making her nod, taking his hand and walking outside.

When they walked towards the closet were the coats were, Anne got hers, but Richard’s was now where to be found.

“Are you serious?” Richard asked.  
“It is not here. Someone must have stolen it.”  
“It’s 31˚ outside!” Anne yelled at her.  
“It is not my problem!” The girl said, now attending other people.  
“My nipples will get frostbite.” He said.  
“C’mon. That’s the world telling us to go inside and continue dancing.” Anne said as she pulling him inside, but they weren’t allowed in. 

The ticket was only for one entry.

“Do you accept credit?” Anne asked.  
“No. Only cash.”

Neither of them had cash. Anne looked at Richard, rolling her eyes and gave him her small sized jacket to at least cover his arms.

“Please do not tore it apart with your muscles. It’s Izzy’s.”

It was not snowing, but the street was covered in a light blanket of snow.

“At least you are well covered.” Richard pointed out, since she was wearing that gown.   
“There is a store around here.” Anne added, “Let’s buy you a jacket.”  
“You are going to buy it for me?”  
“You are turning purple, Richard.” Anne said as they took a cab.  
“Fuck! I am freezing. Can you turn the heater up?”  
“Do you want me to break it?”  
“Come here.” Anne said, as she pushed him closer to where she was.

Her arms were not that warm, but they surely felt good. She felt nice, and when she started to rub her hands against his chest, he couldn’t help it but to feel aroused by it, specially when her hands brushed his nipples, making him groan.

“That feels good!” He moaned, but Anne took it as a gesture of feeling warm again.  
“You are so cold, Richard!” Anne sighed, "Place your hands under my hair.”  
“Your hair?”  
“Where to you lovebirds?” The Driver asked them.  
“We are not lovebirds.” Anne pointed out.  
“Where?”  
“To Gloucester University apartments.”  
“We are going to your place?” Anne asked.  
“I am freezing, Anne. I want to go home, take a warm shower, and have a damn cup of scalding hot chocolate.” Richard said as he snuggled against her.  
“Okay.”

Then, driver drove them to Richard’s flat. Anne still hesitated.

“Are you going to get in or not?” Richard yelled at her as he took his dog blanket and placed it around his chest.  
Anne got in, and sat in the sofa.  
“Can you make me a hot chocolate cup?”  
“Okay!” Anne said.  
“Don’t heat the water in the microwave. Boil IT.”  
“Boil?” Anne asked.  
“Yeah it taste better.”  
“But it takes more time.”  
“And?” Richard asked.  
“You are so bossy!” Anne groaned as she went into the kitchen.  
“Thanks Anne.”  
“There are some Hershey bars in the fridge. Add them after it is ready. Also I want whipped cream and some cinnamon on top.”

Anne walked over him to his room and asked if he wanted something else.

You in my bed. You and I cuddling as we watch some horror movie? “There are some wafers in the cabinet.”  
“I was joking!” Anne said.  
“Well, can you add them. You are such a darling!” He said, caressing her face.  
“So this is your room?” Anne asked him.  
“No. My girlfriend’s.” Richard said sarcastically.  
“Why do you not have a girlfriend? You aren’t ugly, nor stupid?”  
“Are you offering?” He asked as he entered his bathroom.  
Anne laughed.  
“It sounds like you are offering.”  
“You wish!”  
“It’s everyman’s dream.” Richard winked at her as he took of his pants, and threw them at her.  
“Really Richard?” Anne asked.  
“Make yourself useful and do my laundry!”  
“Me?” Anne asked, “Do your laundry? I don’t even do mine.”  
Richard threw his dog’s blanket, and then his boxers at her.  
“Ew!”  
“Don’t be a child, Anne!” Richard started, “Or haven’t you seen a naked man before.”  
“Are you going to flash me?” Anne turn around not to look at him.  
“Don’t get all excited. You do not get to see him.” Richard said as he stepped into the shower.

Anne could see the steam coming out from the bathroom.

“Richard, are you okay?”  
“Did you do my hot chocolate?”  
“No!” Anne yelled as she crawled to his bed to take off her shoes.  
“Then I am not okay. I want my hot chocolate.”  
“Do you have any girl’s clothing that I could borrow?”  
“No, but you can take a t-shirt from my drawer!” Richard said, “Why? Are you planning to sleep here?”  
“It’s snowing tonight, and I thought that you wanted to talk.” Anne yelled as she looked through his drawers. There she found cash, and took Richard’s computer and ordered some pizza.  
“I order some pizza!” Anne yelled.  
“I thought you didn’t have any cash!” Richard yelled. 

He felt so turned on by having Anne so close to him right now, to the point of forgetting that he had to do a report to Neville. Maybe, he could make Anne split up with Lancaster, and go instead with him.

“I didn’t. I used your emergency cash.” Anne said as she now looked for a shirt, doing a mess in his perfectly folded drawers.  
“No!What are you doing?” Richard asked. 

He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Anne looked at him, and couldn’t get his mind off his chest and his shoulders. “Anne!” Richard complained when he saw Anne’s messing his clothes.

“Oh, don’t worry now, you’ll fix it later.”  
“Get off my bed.” Richard started.  
“But it is so comfy.”  
“No, Anne get out! I need to get dressed.”  
Anne covered her eyes with her hands, “I don’t know why I am covering my eyes, I remember from where we when younger that there was nothing to see.”  
“Well, Anne, a few years have passed.”

Anne laughed as she stood up, Richard softly pushed her out and closed the door in her face.

“Anne!” Richard complained again when he saw how Anne had left his clothes.  
“What?” Anne asked.  
“These are not your drawers Anne.” Richard was now folding the shirts for Anne had really left a mess.  
“Um Richard . . . I don’t know how this works!” Anne said referring to Richard’s stove, which was a vintage one. 

Richard put on his boxers and then went to help Anne with the hot chocolate, yet he ended up doing himself. 

“Anne . . . Anne!” Richard called, but Anne did not answered, “NEVILLE!”  
“What?!” Anne answered.  
“Get out of my room!”

He was using reverse psychology on her. He had always used it with her, everyone used it and it worked, except when it came to boys.

“But it is so warm!” Anne said.  
“You are not going to sleep on my bed.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, Anne,” Richard started as he walked up to his room, only to see Anne already snuggled in.  
“Don’t you think that your plaything will get jealous?”  
“Of what?” Anne asked as she turned on the TV.  
“You staying here?”  
“I’ll just tell him that you were tutoring me.”  
“I am rather surprised that you left the party.”  
“I was scared that the cops would come and see the lust room.” Anne said.  
“I was not the only one then.” Richard sighed, as he walked up to her, “What are you doing?”  
“I want to watch a movie. Like we used to when we were little.”  
“I am not going to watch A Bug’s Life nor The Little Mermaid.”  
“Do you want to watch Game of Thrones?”  
Richard shook his head.  
“Why not?”   
“Because, it’s to . . .”  
“Bloody?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.”

Anne then tuned to Netflix, and looked for new releases. She there saw the new version of Romeo and Juliet.

“He’s so handsome!” Anne sighed when she saw Douglas Booth in the trailer.  
“No he is not.” He said, “I am handsome.”

Anne laughed at him as she motioned for the movie to start.

“I don’t want to see that movie.” Richard complained.  
“I am your guest.” Anne pointed out.  
“Guests do not go through the drawers of the master’s house.”  
“Master?” Anne asked.  
“Yes. I am the owner, and I–”  
He was rather surprised that she had given him the control. He then saw the frown in her face.  
“Let’s see Star Wars.” Richard said instead.  
“No. I don’t like it.” Anne whined.  
“If you at least were as kind as Douglas Booth is handsome.”  
Richard rolled his eyes and handed her the control, “Here!”  
“The milk is burning Richard.” Anne said without any worries as she arranged the pillows.  
“I do not eat in my room.” Richard said.  
“Well, you can eat in the dinning room.”  
“This is my place, Anne!”  
“And I’m your guest, therefore, I shall do as I please.”  
Richard now remembered when he felt annoyed towards Anne. She was so dominant.  
“No!”  
Anne hushed him, “The bell, Richard. The pizza guy must be here . . . the milk is burning.”

Richard could now smell it, and with his eyes he asked Anne for help. Anne sighed and then paused the movie. She opened the door, and smiled at the delivery guy.

“It would be–”  
“$25.55.” Anne finished with another smile.  
“This time they did follow my orders!” Anne said, “I asked for the most handsome delivery guy, and well, the girls that work with you have a crush on you.”  
The guy took out his pen, and wrote his number on the box.  
“If you want to call me.” The guy winked.  
“Is she flirting with you?” Richard asked from the kitchen, “She has a boyfriend.”  
“Oh! Never mind, bro. Sorry!”  
Anne looked at Richard and frowned.  
“What?”  
“Why did you did that?” Anne asked.  
“Don’t you have a plaything.”  
Anne remained silent. He was now playing with words.  
“What did you wanted to talk about?” Anne asked.  
“I wanted to catch-up with you.”  
“That?” Anne asked, “We could have done that over coffee.”  
“Not really. The coffee gets cold.”  
“Well. Not much really. I mean, I started university, but that is.”  
“I know you are ‘dating’ Lancaster. What kind of lawyer do you plan to become?”  
“I want to put sick bastards on jail.” Anne said.  
“Oh!” Richard laughed.  
“And you Rich? What are you plans? Do you still want to be 007?”

Richard rolled his eyes when Anne started to him the theme song.

“That’s confidential.” Richard whispered.  
“May I please eat on your room?” Anne asked as Richard sat in the dinning table, placing her head on his shoulder.  
“Am I to eat alone?” He asked her.  
“No. You can join me.” Anne said.  
“I can join you in my room?” He asked, “Do you know how that sounds?”  
“Like a yes. C’mon!” Anne said as she grabbed the pizza box, napkins and the soda.  
“I never eat in my room.” Richard said.  
“Well Dickon. There is a first time for everything.”  
After eating, and as they watched the movie, Anne cuddled Richard, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“She is so beautiful too!” Anne sighed.  
“Don’t you think that Lancaster will get jealous if he knew that . . . wait, wait, wait! I get it now. It is all a charade, isn’t?” Richard asked her.  
“Why would it be a charade?” Anne asked.  
“You two are never together.”  
“We are.”  
“What would he say if he saw you like this?”  
“Like what?”  
“Cuddling with me, while watching a movie about the world’s most famous tragic lovers?” Richard asked, looking now at Anne, “Is a charade, isn’t? You just want to annoy Richard, don’t you?”  
“You cannot say a word to him.” Anne said as she paused the TV.  
“Why not?”  
“Because, he thinks he can control me.”  
“He is always complaining of the fear of you getting preg–”  
“He does not has to worry!” Anne said.  
“Are you–?” Richard asked, now feeling uncomfortable of being like he was with her.  
Anne hushed him and whispered, “If you say something I swear I’ll–”  
“Spank me? I wont say a thing. I am surprised actually.”  
“Do I look like a slut to you?” He asked her.  
“No. You are just a flirt.”  
“I got that from my Dad.” Anne said, “Can we cease talking about me, and appreciate Romeo’s perfect bone structure?”  
“Mother says I have a perfect bone structure.”  
“You do, a very handsome one, but you are no Romeo.”  
“Why not?” He asked.  
“Because you are rude, bossy, and uptight. He is kind, sweet and spontaneous. You should learn about him, Richard. Maybe if you pay attention, you will get a girlfriend!”  
Richard sighed, he was now getting lectured by the girl he had a crush on how to get a girlfriend.  
“I’ll never kill myself because my lady was dead.”  
“That’s the thing, he is such a–”  
“Idiot?” Richard interrupted her.  
“Do you have a romantic bone in your body.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, create one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know how I am doing!


End file.
